


A Dream That Came True

by AnimeLover48



Series: English [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Ichigo, Teen Pregnant, Yuri, female to male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover48/pseuds/AnimeLover48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My whole future came out perfectly, and everything thanks to a bottle . That I got to let, My dreams to come true .</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream That Came True

**Author's Note:**

> This is the english version of ' Een Droom Die Is Uitgekomen ' , it's a happy birthday fic for Ichigo . I love the pairing Ichihime ( IchigoxOrihime ) and there are not many fics of female to male . Let me know for any mistakes, english is not my first language . And I am not the best, but I will try hard .
> 
> Happy Birthday Ichigo-chan !

__I do not know where I was, but it was pretty bright . And it was not too hot or too cold, when I looked into the distance . There was nothing else, but a white sight . " Ichigo-Chan ." I turned around and saw, a girl standing before me . She had long orange hair, en bright gray eyes . She wore a white light dress, which was visible . And her breasts were too big, for the dress . When they looked really big . I swallowed hard . As I blushed ._ _

__She came to me, and pushed herself . against me her breasts pressed, to mine and gave me a French kiss . I can't help it, but my tongue was running . Now with her 's, like I was under her control . I could not push her away, she stopped the kiss . And her hand went down, I suddenly felt something ._ _

__When I looked under me, I saw she was holding a penis . But the penis was, stuck on my body ." What the hell ! " I screamed but the girl, did even noticed it . And took the penis into her mouth, and I felt the heat . From her mouth, and began the moan ._ _

__I felt a strange feeling, in my stomach . I never felt before, it felt really good ." Aaah ! Aaah oh god ! Do not stop ! Aaaah ! " I felt like I would explode, if I did not have my orgasm . And when I came, everything went black ._ _

Ichigo opened her eyes, when she saw she was in her room . Ichigo sighed and stood up, and put the blankets up . And looked under the sheets ." Fat luck no dick ." She said and stood up, and took a few towels . And went into the shower .

 _ _Jeez that girl was a real beauty, she had even a DD-Cup ! Oh I wish I could hold them !__ Ichigo wiped her blood away, when it was coming out her nose . As she thought back to those breast, and began to wash herself . When she was finished, she dried her off . And walked back to her room .

Ichigo looked into the mirror, and looked her half long hair . That come to her shoulder, when she was a child . She was a big tomboy, and her orange hair was even more shorter . Everyone thought she was a boy, until one day she came . To school with a skirt on, when Ichigo was 10 . She got some feelings for girls .

When she was 12, she just thought . ' Na I'm Bisexual, some boys are hot to ' . But now she 's 15, she was then totally sure . She is a lesbian,  _ _at least I'm not like Chizuru .__ Ichigo thought as she, grabbed her schoolbag . And went downstairs .

When she went into the kitchen, she saw Yuzu . Put waffles on the table, and her brother Kon . Took one of them ." Good morning Ichi-Chan ! " Yuzu said with a smile ." Yes good morning ." Ichigo said as she noticed, that two people are not there ." Where 's dad and Karin ." she asked as she took a waffle .

" Karin is by her football mates, and dad is by the neighbor ." Said Kon Ichigo could not blame her father, if he like the neighbor very much . She had long blond hair, and ice blue eyes but give a warm feeling . Has a good figure, and has beautiful round breasts .  _ _Are her 's bigger than Orihime 's ?__ Ichigo stood up, when she was finished . " Well I'm going, see you later ! " She said .

" Aaaah wait for me ! " Cried Kon ." See you later Yuzu ! " He shouted ." See you guys later, and be careful ! " Yuzu shouted as the door closed, and the two teenagers . Walked to school, they walked by the house . Of Matsumoto-San who blew a kiss, to their father who was all red . She noticed the two, and waved to them ." Good morning kids ." She said .

" Good morning Matsumoto-San ." Ichigo and Kon said, and walked fast away . When they were around the corner, they wiped their blood from their nose away . " Huge tits ! " Said Kon ." I want them so badly ! " He shouted in a dramatic voice . " It will take you 100 years, before it comes true ." Ichigo said .

" You have to stop speaking about yourself, you would never get it . I have seen it good, enough that she likes only guys ." Ichigo had a red face from anger ." Shut up ! You act like I never, get lucky in love ! " She shouted angry, Kon sighed about that ." Well that's not what I meant, but you can think about how you went . You know go on internet, search a lesbian chat . Talk to them, go out with them . Make them drunk, go to a love hotel . And take them good with a dildo . "

There was silence between them ." I mean you have nothing between your legs, unless you are for she-males and ... " But Kon get a blow on the head, and where bump came out ." And to abuse your brother is not an option ! " He shouted ." Shut up you dickless chicken ! "

" What did you call me, you are the dick-less one ! I have a worst ! "

" Just be carefull that worst would not rot, because all the woman say . That something smells from your pants ! " The twins were one, a kill action until someone stop them ."Ichigo-Chan ! Kon-Kun ! " Both looked around and saw Orihime, Chad, Uryu and Tatsuki . " Hiiiiimmmmeeeeee " Kon shouted as he went to her .

But Tatsuki stopped him, and gave him a kick ." Pervert ! " She shouted ." Defeated ." Cried Kon . " G-good morning Orihime-Chan ." Ichigo said with a blush, Orihime stood beside her . And smiled cheerfully ." Good morning Ichigo-Chan ! "

" Come on now, or else we'll be late ." Uryu said as he and Chad, pulled Kon and Tatsuki apart . The friend then calmly walked to school .

Until of course they saw Chizuru, who ran to Orihime . And grabbed her breasts ." Hiiimmmee-Chan ! " She shouted Ichigo felt jealous, and felt anger how Chizuru . Was all over Orihime ." G-good morning Chizuru-Chan ." She said ." Oi ! Freak keep your hands off ! " Tatsuki cried and hit on Chizuru 's head . The two began to fight,  _ _I hope Tatsuki hit her hard !__ " Oi Orihime you should defend yourself a little more ." Ichigo said to her .

' I mean maybe later, you will not notice it . If someone else does it, when you are used by Chizuru . If she keep doing that ." Ichigo said further, Orihime smiled and blushed also ." Well I huh ... " But she could not say anything, as Chizuru stood between Orihime and Ichigo ." You talk a little too much ! Who do you think, you are actually ! " She shouted Ichigo was pulled, a little back by that .

But she would not let herself be bitten ." Well I'm sorry that I, give my friend an advice ! I do not see you do the same, if you always molested her ! " She shouted Chizuru hit her in the face ." Stupid Bitch ! You really think you are the boss, I know Orihime longer ! And more than you !" Ichigo hit her back, but with her long nail . She gave Chizuru a nasty hit, and blood started to come on her cheek .

Chizuru spat in her face, and Ichigo took her by the collar ." Ichigo-Chan stop ! " Orihime cried when she tried, to break the two apart . Chad and Uryu held Ichigo down, and Orihime and Tatsuki held Chizuru down ." Stupid Bitch ! " Shouted Chizuru and kicked, Ichigo in her belly ." Look at yourself you ... " But Orihime interrupted her ." Ichigo-Chan shut up ! " She shouted as she began to cry, Ichigo looked at her .

And guilt came over her ." Sorry ." Ichigo said as she turned away, and ran away from them . " Ichigo ! " But Ichigo did not listen, when she ran faster . When she thought she lost them, she sighed and sat on a corner . Sitting in front of a shop,  _ _Orihime ... Why can I never be normal, when I'm with you !__ Ichigo felt her tears, but she wiped them away .

" Everything a ll right there ? " She looked up and saw an old woman, that walked to her . Holding a little old basket ." Huh yes ... Everything is good ." She said and looked, away from the old woman ." Do not lie dear, Karma do not like lies ." She said wisely ." What's wrong ? A pretty girl like you, does not exist to get sad tears . "

" I have a little fight with someone, and I think a friend of mine is mad . " Ichigo could feel her tears again . " Ah ... Do you love her ?" She asked Ichigo looked at her ." How ... " But the old woman interrupted her ." I see it on your face darling, I've got something here that will help ." She said and grabbed a bottle, out of her basket and gave it to her ." Everything will be fine if you drink it ." She said .

" It makes your dreams come true, and will wash your worries away . And that fight will be forgotten ." She said further and walked away, and turned around them ." Oh yes you have, to whole bottle at once . Than it will give more effect okay ." She said Ichigo looked, with an open mouth to her . As the woman walked away .

Ichigo looked at the bottle, and sighed as she put it in her schoolbag ." Ichigo-Chan !" Ichigo saw Orihime running to her ." O-Orihime ? " Orihime stopped in front of her, and took a deep breath . From all the running, Ichigo blushed as Orihime . Wiped the sweat from her forehead .

" Ichigo-Chan ! Don't be angry please ! " Said Orihime with tears in her eyes, when she was holding Ichigo ." I just don't wanted you have any trouble ! I'm sorry ! I'm sorry ! " Said Orihime Ichigo smiled, and wiped Orihime 's tears . " Do not worry I'm not angry, I think I have just a bad morning ." She said to Orihime, so she would not be worried . She wanted really choke Chizuru .

Orihime smiled ." Really that 's good ... " Orihime said as she gave Ichigo a hug ." Huh ... Ah we come too late to school ! " Shouted Ichigo and took Orihime, by her hands and run to school . As she felt some people watching them, and that made her blush more .

When the two arrive at school, they must clean now the gym . Since they were late ." Jeez so much ." Ichigo said ." Should we help ? " Chad asked as he, held a pair soccer balls . Ichigo took them from Chad, and gave him a smile ." Nah we can do it , right Orihime ? "

" Yep ! " Said Orihime Uryu and Chad, went them to the change rooms . When the two girls began, to clean up and walked to the showers ." I'll drink something first ." Said Orihime as she took, a bottle of water out her bag . Ichigo was also thirsty, and picked a bottle out of her bag .

And saw the bottle, that she got from the old woman in her bag .  _ _Should I drink it ? Who knows it's maybe poison ! But ... Who knows ...__ Ichigo grabbed the bottle, and drink it empty . And noticed there was not much in it, so she could drink it at once ." Weird taste ." She said and threw the bottle away .

And grabbed her things, and began to wash herself . Orihime came shortly after ." Aaah ! The warm water feels so good ." She said and began, to wash her orange hair . Ichigo looked at her, Orihime 's hair was really beautiful . And looks also soft, no wonder everyone wants her . Ichigo feels her own hair,  _ _mine is just simple . And feels spiky, it's not even soft !__

Ichigo looked back, at Orihime and noticed . She was now soaping, her big breasts . Ichigo felt a nosebleed, and looked the other way .  _ _Take it easy ! Take it easy ! Think about something else ! Think of something else now !__ Ichigo felt then something, moving between her legs . And looked under her, and her mouth fell open . When her soul leave the body .

She stared at the penis, that was hanging there . Ichigo looked away from the thing, she closed her eyes took a deep breath . And blew it out, and squeezed her arm . And looked back, and her mouth fell open again . A ... A-a Penis ! " Ah . " Orihime looked at Ichigo .

As she looked shocked , and was looking under her ." Ichigo-Chan is everything alright ? " Asked Orihime to Ichigo, as she went to her ." Aaaah ! Do not touch me ! Nothing's wrong ! Nothing's wrong ! " But too late as Orihime, grabbed her arm . And Ichigo fell backwards, and took Orihime along with her ." Ouch ." Orihime moaned as her breasts, were against Ichigo 's breast . Ichigo feels her self-blushing . When she saw Orihime 's face, between her big boobs .

And suddenly they looked, with wide eyes to each other . When they felt the living, penis pressing against Orihim 's vagina . " Ichigo ... Is that what I think it is ? " Ichigo wanted to disappear, Orihime moved a little off of her . And looked at the penis, and then to Ichigo . And then to the penis, and back to Ichigo .

" Ichigo-Chan are you ... " Ichigo started to panic,  _ _Shit this is not good ! She will surely think I'm a man, and that I wanted to rape her . And then I go into prison ! And then I never see, my family and friends never back ! And then ...__ " Ichigo-Chan ! " Ichigo was removed from her thoughts, as Orihime called her name .

" I said are you maybe a She-male ? " Asked Orihime again, Ichigo looked shocked ." How can I be a she-male, I never had a penis ! " Said Ichigo with red cheeks, Orihime grabbed the penis . And pulled a bit up, and looked under it ." Strange you have balls, I do not even see your vagina ." She said and looked up, and noticed that Ichigo 's breasts . Were disappearing and got a flat chest ." Ah ! Ichigo you are changing into a man ! " Shouted Orihime .

" What ? " Ichigo was shocked, as she heard her heavy voice . " But how ... but ... " Ichigo looked at Orihime, who has big eyes . What was happening in front of her ." Sorry Orihime please don't hate me." Said Ichigo with a broken voice, if her friend would hate her ." Ichigo-Chan I do not hate you, how can I hate my best friend ." She said with a smile ." Come on we will better, go to the nurse . Maybe she would know something ." She said .

But if they both got up, Orihime fell over he own soap . And took this time, Ichigo with her so that . Ichigo was lying on that of her . Sh ... His face was between her breasts ." Ichigo-Chan ! " Orihime blushed like Ichigo, who was looking at her . Ichigo could not help it, but kissed Orihime on the mouth .

Orihime 's eyes widened, and kissed Ichigo right back . Both girls ... Now girl and boy, where both lost . When they were lying in each other 's arms, and were feeling the pleasure . Ichigo stopped with kissing, and licked her neck . And went down, his hands grabbed Orihime 's breasts . And squeezed them, and took the nipples . And made them nice and hard, Orihime moaned ad Ichigo 's tongue . Went further down .

" Aaaah ! Aaah Ichigo-Chan ! " Ichigo felt quite warm, as he come closer and closer to his goal . And began to lick there, and one of his hands went also down . And put his fingers, gently into Orihime . She felt pain but also pleasure, she put her hand over her mouth . When she moaned a little too hard, she looked with half-open eyes to Ichigo .

And her heart was beating faster,  _ _why does my heart beat faster ? I feel so warm and safe with Ichigo-Chan, I'm in love ?__ The question stays in her head, when she feels she got an orgasm . And groaned loudly . "Aaaaah Ichigo-Chan I need ... " But she could not finish, what she was saying as she came . And Ichigo was licking her .

" You taste good Orihime-Chan ." Ichigo said and Orihime blushed, when she heard the deep voice . " Can I ? " Orihime looked a little confused, and then understood what he asked . If he can come in her, she looked unsure . But a smile came on her face, when she pressed Ichigo to her ." Yes you can Ichigo-Chan ." She said Ichigo nodded yes, and went carefully in her .

Orihime moaned in pain, and Ichigo kissed her . So they both were not too loud, and to calm her down ." Relax Orihime you are tight ." Ichigo said as he went deeper in her, Orihime nodded yes and closed her eyes . And tried to relax herself, Ichigo came completely in her .

He waited until Orihime, got used to the penis . Orihime gave him a kiss on the cheek ." You can move ." And Ichigo did what she said, it hurt first but Orihime felt the pleasure soon . And Ichigo was totally new to the penis, so he felt the pleasure fast . Both teenagers moaned hard, and Ichigo went deeper into Orihime . As she moved her hips, to meet Ichigo 's as he moved in her .

" Ichigo-Chan ! Ichigo-Chan ! " Orihime moaned louder, when Ichigo went faster . Ichigo felt a strange feeling in his stomach, and knew he has to cum . " Aaah ! Orihime ! Oh god ! " And since Ichigo is not used to his male body, he quickly came . And there was also much, that the half of it . Came out of Orihime 's vagina .

Both lay on the groaned, and were completely exhausted

**3 weeks later**

Ichigo opened his eyes, and saw his little friend . Was now a big friend, Ichigo rolled his eyes . And called his penis ' Little Pervert ', and started his day .

After the day he and Orihime, did it in the showers . Orihime dodged Ichigo 5 days after, Ichigo thought she began to hate him . And felt not easy, that she is now a he . Ichigo put his school boys uniform on . And went downstairs ." Ah good morning Ichigo-Kun ." Matsumoto said .

She came to live with them, when his father asked her out . She said yes and moved, with her son in their house . Both parents have no problem, with Ichigo 's surprised sex change . Kon always wanted to have a brother, and Toshiro did not see any problems . Karin was okay with it, and Yuzu said she will support Ichigo . If he has any problems to face .

His friends also has not problems, except Chizuru that want nothing of men . And was a little sad, she lost a rival . But she said nothing about it, so she was cool about it .( If she better not find out about, Ichigo and Orihime did it in the showers . )

" I'm out ! " Said Ichigo and Kon, went with him ." Be careful ! "Shouted Matsumoto as Ichigo, Kon and the rest . Walked to school, they came across Orihime . Who ran to Ichigo ." I need to talk to you ." She said Ichigo looked surprised at her, and saw she meant it . " Can we talk somewhere alone, I want it to discuss with you ." She said further, Ichigo nodded yes . And looked at Kon .

Who looked worried, when the two of them . Are alone Orihime looked at him, and started to cry loud ." Ah ! Orihime-Chan why are you crying ? " Asked Ichigo ." Please Ichigo don't hate me, I don't want to be alone ! " Orihime cried when Ichigo, held her and wiped her tears away ." Why ? You are the one, that avoided me every time . "

" I have a reason for that, but I wanted you to promise me . Not to hate me ." She said ." It's okay I promise ." Ichigo felt that he, would go in a big shock ." I'm kicked out of the house, I noticed a week after we ... " She was quiet but Ichigo, knew what she wanted to say ." And ... Then after 5 days my parents found out, and we had a big fight . And I was then, kicked out of the house yesterday ." Said Orihime ." What ? Why you did not ... "

" Ichigo-Chan I'm pregnant, and it's your child ." Orihime said as she looked at him, Ichigo was shut up by that . And watched Orihime, as she started to cry more . Ichigo does not know what to say .  _ _A kid ? I made her pregnant, and now she has my kid ! It is ... It's my fault she was, kicked out of her house__." Why did you not took it away ?" Asked Ichigo Orihime, looked with shocked eyes to him .

" Because I love you ! I want to have our kids, and not be taken away . I love you and, I will continue to bear your children ! " She said Ichigo was quiet, but gave her a hug . This is not the time, about the baby . About other people, about himself it is the moment . To comfort the young mother ." Do not worry, it'll be okay ." Ichigo said .

**1 year later**

Ichigo smiled as he looked, at the baby and his girlfriend . They were lying together in the bed, the baby had light orange hair . And beautiful gray eyes, he looked much like Ichigo . But has a little, of Orihime too . " What a dream come true ." Ichigo said Orihime, opened her eyes . And looked at him ." What did you say dear ?" She asked Ichigo smiled, and gave her a kiss on the forehead . " Nothing go to sleep ." And both parents, closed their eyes and fell asleep . And none noticed the old woman, that was looking at them . In a distance and walked, with a smile on her face . And walked away from the house, and then disappeared .


End file.
